


Cigarettes | levihan

by LeviHanSociety



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hanji - Freeform, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Hanji - Freeform, LeviHan Society, Modern AU, Smut, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, hange - Freeform, hange zoe - Freeform, levi/hanji - Freeform, levihan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHanSociety/pseuds/LeviHanSociety
Summary: ❝If you fall in love with me, you have to quit smoking.❞ Levi proposed to the brunette in front of him.Hanji Zoe, science teacher at Scout Regiment High, has taken up smoking. Levi Ackerman, owner of a barber shop, is concerned for his best friend's and roommates health.The woman made a deal with him, but will she fall in love with him? Will he fall in love with her? Is her health in jeopardy? Will Levi be able to save his best friend?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman x Hanji Zoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. O N E

**LEVI's POV:**

"Hanji! Come on, we're going to be late!" I called for her again as I grabbed her bag, she appeared from the bathroom with a bright smile on her face. Her hands tucked under her shirt as she applied the deodorant that I reminded her so many times about.

"Good morning, Levi! Any shifts tonight?"

"Just the one, I'll be back around midnight. Now can we go?" I asked her as I ushered her out of the door. Grabbing her jacket since she clearly forgot it. The brunette took out a cigarette once we got into the elevator, I sighed and snatched it from her mouth. She shrugged and took another out, placing it between her plump, pink lips.

"Seriously?" I snapped as I, once again, took it from between her lips.

"Wow, this is like the worst game ever." She mumbled sarcastically.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "You've been in high school, you teach a chemistry class. Don't you know by now that cigarettes are dangerous to you and everyone else around you?" 

"Yes, Levi." She sighed before continuing on, "Besides, I haven't been smoking long."

"I mean what the hell Shittyglasses? What if you decide to have kids one day? You'll be smoking when you're pregnant, therefore, they'll have asthma. Don't you want them to be healthy?" I lectured as she rolled her eyes, her lips tugging up into a smile.

"I've only been smoking for a week, and for the children thing: I'm only twenty-two, I have plenty of time for that. Meanwhile you, you're twenty-three! You're getting old!"

"I'm only a year older than you Hanji." I groaned as we stepped out of the building, Hanji getting into the passenger side of my jeep wrangler.

It was quiet for a bit until the brunette spoke up, "Hey Levi?" 

I hummed in response as I kept an eye on the stoplight. My hand leaving the steering wheel momentarily to turn my indicator on.

"Would you ever want kids? I mean, in general? No offense but you certainly don't seem like the type to want kids."

I glanced at her before the car behind me started honking. Before I knew it, Hanji had her head out the window yelling about how the light had _just_ turned green. I stepped on the gas before she was about to fight the person behind us as she faced me, "Well? Are you gonna answer or not?"

"Well, I do take offense to it and yes, I do want kids. Someday, before I'm thirty at least."

She had hummed thoughtfully in response before hooking her phone up to the bluetooth, "Kiwi" by Harry Styles had started playing. Hanji singing along as her energy had suddenly returned, the thick tension drifting away quickly. I shook my head as I begun to pull into the school's parking lot, "Don't forget, I have a doctor's appointment at twelve o' clock. You'll have to pick me up."

"Yeah, yeah, what's it for?"

"My gynecologist." She bluntly responded.

"Oh god, Hanji, seriously? You could've asked me if I wanted to know first." I waved my hand at her as if the movements could make her last sentence drift away from the atmosphere.

"Okay, okay. Do you really wanna know?" She broke out into a fit of laughter before I dropped my head on the steering wheel, groaning in response.

"You bring girls into the apartment once a month, you shouldn't be disgusted by this shit." 

"I'm not disgusted Four-eyes, it's awkward for me. Because up until now, I had always thought it was just a normal check-up, like just checking your heartbeat and beating your knees. Shit like that. Now I know that my best friend gets those kinds of check-ups." 

Hanji just laughed in response as she shut my door, her fingers reached into my hand to accept the breath mint I offered her. She shook her head, her damp brown locks swinging as she went inside the school. I shifted the car into drive once she was out of sight, my eyes drifted down the passenger seat. The dumbass forgot her coat, yet again.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has trouble buying tampons. Hanji tends to overshare with her freshman class.

**LEVI's POV:**

"Good morning Levi!" Petra exclaimed as I walked in the barber shop. Her gaze momentarily leaving her client's hair to glance at me.

"Morning." I grumbled as I walked over to the desk, "Any clients for me, Oluo?"

Oluo used to be a barber but the damn shithead wouldn't stop biting his tongue every five minutes. Unfortunately messing up a two year old's hair. So he got put on as a receptionist.

"Yes, Nile Dok will be coming in at nine for a trim."

I nodded and headed towards the back, "Why the hell does he need a haircut? The damn bastard is fucking bald so what's the damn point?" I muttered as I pulled out my phone.

**  
7:58 a.m.**

I got up and headed towards the front, "Oi, Oluo, I'm going out for a drive. I'll be back in half an hour.”

They waved me off as I drove down to target, _'Might as well get the shit we need for this week.'_

Unlike Shittyglasses, I found it useless making everyday trips to town for food or shit we need. When it came to it, I always did the shopping or if Hanji was with me, then we'd do it together. I unlocked my phone and opened my notes, looking down the list.

  1. Milk
  2. Deodorant
  3. Cologne
  4. Body wash (me)
  5. Shampoo (Four-eyes)
  6. Tampons
  7. Eggs
  8. Tea
  9. Chicken Alfredo
  10. Cookies
  11. Pasta Sauce



What felt like the hundredth sigh that day, I placed my phone in my pocket. Grabbing a basket as I decided to tackle whichever aisle was closest. Luckily for me, it was food, since it was early that meant few people for me to run into.

The silence was nice as the music softly played throughout the store, lack of chatter. Early morning shopping was my favorite, it felt nice to not be rushed into buying things. Shopping with Hanji was a nightmare, she'd grab anything and everything.

_'Shit, which brand of tampons does Hanji use again?'_ I thought to myself as I glanced between Kotex, Tampax Pearl, and Playtex.

"Tch, fuck it, she deals with this shit every month." I cursed as I grabbed all three brands and stuffed them in the cart. Checking the time once more, it read **8:08 a.m.**

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the checkout, the cashier scanning each item, "I feel bad for you, you probably have at least three daughters." She chuckled, "But each woman is different, that's the hard part about raising girls."

"What? No, I-"

"Your total is $32.64."

_'Fucking hell, this shit is expensive. Without the tampons, this would've easily been twenty bucks.'_

I swiped my card as she gave me the receipt, wishing me a good day as I muttered one back. The parking lot became slightly busier as a SUV stopped and waved for me to go across, I bit my tongue as I waved at them. I suppose getting here early meant that I always got the spot closes to the store, which was quite nice. The ride back to my apartment was at least ten minutes. Going back to work was at least five minutes.

My phone vibrated on the console as I glanced at the message. Hanji's name appearing on my lock screen.

**You better not forget my appointment Shorty😤😤😤**

**Then stop using emojis and I might remember it**

**Such a cruel, tiny man T-T**

**Pushing it, Four-eyes**

**Okay, okay!!**

**Just don’t forget it’s at 12**

I shook my head and pulled into the parking lot, "This is gonna be a long damn day."

•••

**HANJI's POV:**

The students piled into class as I glanced down at my phone. Reading the message Levi had left me, regarding my reminder about my appointment. The bell rung as the chatter still kept going, Moblit trying his best to get the kids to quiet down. But failed miserably, I jumped up from my chair and proceeded to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone! Isn't today a wonderful day?" I asked as some groaned their response, "Well, I'm feeling nice today, so instead of doing work the entire class, we'll-"

I was cut off, "We'll have a Disney day?!" I looked down at my chart, tapping my finger as I looked for his seat.

Connie Springer.

"Ah, sorry Connie, not today. But maybe next week, today we'll be learning about science!"

"I thought this was Chemistry." Some kid voiced their input as the girl in the front row slammed her head on the desk. Everyone giggling in response.

'Ah, freshmen, I need to talk to Erwin about putting me with the seniors next year.' I thought to myself before clasping my hands together.

"Okay, everyone take out a sheet of notebook paper and pencil, then we'll get started on notes right away!"

Most of them voiced their complaints about how it was too early while the rest just did as they were told. I was in their shoes once, I never got why we only took notes, but now that I was a teacher myself. I finally understood, being underpaid and students lack of attention was discouraging from teaching.

"Ah, I know, I know. I was in your position almost five years ago, but now I came back. Which was a stupid decision on my part." I laughed as I turned to my computer, pulling up the presentation.

A girl with blonde hair raised her hand, "Yes...." I trailed off, looking down the roster, "Krista?"

"Krista's my middle name, I go by Historia. But, why did you come back if you didn't want to?"

I grinned as I shut the computer and jumped onto the table, sitting criss cross.

"Well freshies, storytime. I actually wanted to be a scientist for the C.D.C., to save lives and stuff. I certainly have the brains for it, but meanwhile I'm just taking the job to make a living. I still have yet to send in an application, but until then, why not spend time with the students."

A blond boy gasped, "I want to work for NASA!" His outburst silenced the room as a blush took over his face, sinking down into his seat.

"Well, Armin, all I have to say is this: you go after that dream and make it a reality, don't skip, walk, or lollygag. Run. Run until you catch it because I'm telling you, it will be worth it. It will be worth all the pain and hardwork. Don't you ever let anyone bring you down or hassle you about it, okay? Like Levi tells me, make a choice with no regrets."

Armin shot back up slowly, a grin on his face and hope in his ocean blue eyes. A surge of pride burst in me as I realized I had cause that, and hopefully, his dream will become a job for him.

"Who's Levi? Is he your fuckbuddy?" A boy with brown hair and black undercut snickered.

"Jean!" The boy next to him exclaimed. The whole class in shock at his question.

"No cursing!" Moblit scolded as I waved it off, holding my sides in laughter.

"Oh no, no. He's my best friend and roommate! We've been together since high school, in fact I have a bet going on with him right now-"

"Ms. Hanji!" Moblit reminded me as I cringed slightly.

"And why am I telling you this?" I laughed nervously as I went a little too far into my personal life.

"Anyways....science!"


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh."
> 
> "What?" I sat up, leaning on my elbows, "What do you mean 'Oh'?"
> 
> "This might be a worse case scenario until we can get test results back." She answered.

**THIRD PERSON's POV:**

Hanji stood outside in the drizzling rain, hair slightly damp as her bright mood slightly faltered. Glasses all fogged up from waiting there for the past five minutes. A cigarette in her right hand as the smoke blew past her pink lips. Reaching for her phone to check the time.

**11:56 a.m.**

_'Better start thinking about getting another ride. The times I wished my salary gave me enough to actually afford a car.'_ The brunette thought to herself before she saw Levi's car appeared.

She climbed in the car as she discarded the cigarette, "Sorry, Dok kept complaining about how I kept messing up his hair. Poor bastard hardly has any."

"It's fine, now step on it! My lady doctor doesn't tolerate late patients!"

"Fucking hell Hanji, you're weird."

"Mhm, that's why I'm your best friend." She sang, her fingers pointing to the side, "Well, your only friend."

"Tch-I have friends, you're not the only one, ya know?"

The woman pouted, "Oh Shorty, you're so rude."

"So, what all do they do in there?" He asked his best friend, turning on the blinker.

"Well, she makes sure that I have no STD's, pap smear, and that everything is fine. Also, she does some tests for any cancer that may pop up." Hanji rambled on, wiping her glasses off as she collided with the side window when Levi took a sharp turn.

"Alright well, how long do you think this will take?" The raven haired male asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

Hanji hopped out of the car, turning around to face Levi, "About an hour at the most, be here at one-thirty. Unless I text you otherwise." She shut the door, holding onto her bag as she walked into the building.

Levi stayed where he was, making sure she got into the building safely before driving away when she did.

"Well, I got about an hour and thirty minutes to kill. Great." Levi muttered under his breath.

•••

**HANJI's POV:**

"Good afternoon, Hanji." Dr. Brzenska greeted as I laid on the bed.

"Good afternoon, Rico." I smiled as goosebumps appeared on my skin from the cold room.

"Do you feel okay? No fever, menstrual problems, anything out of the ordinary?" The white haired woman asked as she placed my feet on the stirrups.

"I'm fine, except for the fact that the cramps hurt like hell sometimes. But other than that, everything's normal."

Dr. Brzenska looked over her clipboard before turning to me, "Well, you're not pregnant so we can get started."

"Great news, Doc." I replied sarcastically.

She hummed in response as she started the exam, feeling tense every now and then. She would scold me and tell me to relax, sometimes making conversation.

_'I can't wait till this is over.'_

"Oh."

"What?" I sat up, leaning on my elbows, "What do you mean 'Oh'?"

"This might be a worse case scenario until we can get test results back." She answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was originally posted on Wattpad, so I figured, why not post it on here. I hope you enjoy!


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji’s appointment goes smoothly as she manages to persuade Levi into skipping the day. He wonders if it such a good idea.

**LEVI's POV:**

_'She's still smoking, how in the hell am I going to get her to quit? Shittyglasses knows the danger, yet she still does it. Why?'_ I leaned back in my seat as I waited for my order to finish. The line getting longer as I thankfully beat the rush hour traffic for lunch, today could possibly be my lucky day.

_'I'll never understand people who smoke.'_ I thought, shaking my head. But maybe that's the point, maybe I'm not supposed to understand. I'm so quick to look down on it, but at the end of the day, it's still an addiction.

A filthy one at that.

"That'll be fifteen dollars and seventy-two cents." The employee said, making me lose my train of thought as I handed her a twenty.

She handed me my change, proceeding to tell me that four dollars and twenty-eight cents is what I'll get back. My food was handed to me as I thanked her and put my foot on the gas.

**1:17 p.m.**

"Tch, my food really took that long to get. I'll never understand how Hanji can eat at Wendy’s."

I placed the drinks in the cupholders and the food in the passenger seat, making my way to the hospital. There I saw Hanji standing under a tree, smiling when she saw me.

"That was long." I remarked as she put the food in her lap, "There's something in there for you, but no eating in my car Four-eyes."

"You're telling me! I thought I'd never get out of there alive!" She agreed, reaching for her drink.

"So, you gonna skip the rest of the day?" I asked, stopping at a red light.

"Yep, the students just get worse throughout the day. You should take the day off too!"

I thought about it before a car started honking, "Hanji, no!"

"Damn you, Shorty." The brunette pouted, a hint of sadness on her features.

Only way I can talk about her smoking, "Yea, I'll skip the rest of the day."

I called and let Petra know that I wouldn't be returning and to turn all my clients to either her or Eld. A hint of sadness was in her voice as she said that she'll make sure that everything goes accordingly. I thanked her and returned my attention to Hanji, who was asking for my thoughts on what her syllabus should be for next week.

But in all honesty, I had no idea what she was talking about. Her rambling turned into screeching as she began singing along with the radio, I'm sure that this woman had ADHD in her. It was impossible for her to get side tracked this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: levihansociety   
> Tiktok: levihansociety   
> Tumblr: levihansociety   
> Wattpad: levihansociety


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's make a deal."
> 
> "What kind of deal?" Hanji crossed her arms, leaning on one foot while keeping eye to eye with him.

**THIRD PERSON's POV:**

Her back hit the bathroom door as she sank to the ground, "Wow..." Hanji murmured, pulling the ponytail from her messy, brown hair. Ruffling it to relieve the tension from her scalp.

It hit her so hard, the test results. Honestly, the thought never crossed the woman's mind, but now it has.

/ / /

_"Worst case scenario?" She asked, "What's wrong?!"_

_Rico sighed before turning to look at the nervous patient, "It seems that your cervix is a little shorter than what it needs to be. Worst case scenario is infertility, but we won't know unless we get test results back."_

_"Oh..."_

_She gestured for Hanji to get up and move to the next exam, "But you shouldn't worry yourself over it. Cause like I said, worse case scenario, Hanji."_

/ / /

"Oi, Four-eyes?!" A sharp rapping at the door jolted her out of the thoughts running in her head, "You taking a shit in there?"

The brunette shook her head and laughed, Levi with his shit jokes, "Always the same thing, Shorty!"

Hanji stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off her butt. Unlocking the door and stood face to chest with Levi, he's almost as tall as the freshmen girls in her class.

"Period?"

Walking past him, she grabbed the bag of food and plopped on the couch, "Nope, you don't see me yelling, 'Curse you demon uterus!', now do you?"

The male shrugged before taking the bag, "Tch, no eating in the resting room Shittyglasses."

His roommate snorted, taking a big bite out of her burger, "Just call it the living room, you prude."

"You're a slob, I try my best to keep this place clean. Unlike you."

Muttering under her breath, "I bet I could keep it clean."

The raven haired male crossed his arms, "How? With the cigarette butts?"

The woman stood up grabbing her coat, angered.

"Oi, where are you going?!"

"Out."

The male panicked, taking long strides to shut the door before she opened it all the way.

"What?!" The brown eyed woman snapped, towering over the man.

"You're going to go smoke, aren't you?"

She ticked her head to the side, before casting her gaze elsewhere.

"Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Hanji crossed her arms, leaning on one foot while keeping eye to eye with him.

"If you fall in love with me, you have to quit smoking." Levi proposed to the brunette in front of him.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to tick on forever before she finally answered.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: levihansociety   
> Tiktok: levihansociety   
> Tumblr: levihansociety   
> Wattpad: levihansociety   
> YouTube: LeviHan Society


End file.
